Perfect Fate
by Sailor Heart
Summary: [Vegeta&Usagi romance]. Two people with nothing in common but their blue blood and both, seeking true love.
1. Royal 14

Perfect Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is destined to  
be with Darien  
BUT  
What if another prince can along?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 1 **

  
**Author's note:** I was reading mails from people who had read my Trunks+Minako story and one person said: "Wouldn't it be funny if you put someone like Serena and Vegeta together since they are sooo different from each other?"  
I thought about it and decided, duh! What a great idea! So now...here it is...

**Note**: There is a sequel after this story! Please check out: Crossing Fate  
Oh and if you have any questions than please ask!

  
  
_Usagi_

  
I was born knowing my fate. I was to grow up, marry a prince, rule the moon kingdom and live happily ever after. That was what my mother has been telling me since I was very little. Yet, it wasn't the same for mother, nor my grandmother whom I have never met before. But my mother promised me that my future would be perfect. Perfect. Is there such thing?  
  
"Princess Usagi!" cried my friend Minako. Princess of Venus, comes running towards me.   
"Hey Minako" I said and smiled.   
"Today you are 14!! Like me! You know, this is one of the Important Royal Age" said than Minako drops her voice into a whisper. "I overheard my mother and Queen Serenity saying that today you and Prince Endyimon will meet and supposedly fall in love".  
Yes, today is one of the Important age. There is 5 in all. #1, when you are born. #2 the age of 1. #3 the age of 14, where you are supposed to become a woman already. And #4, 20, the age where you are supposed to already gotten married and can be crowned Queen, and the last is #5 the age of 28. When you reach that age, there will be no surprise and you should have received full power.  
I am 14, the whole galaxy will be celebrating.   
"Well, I'll leave you now to change and get ready, but remember! Don't blush too red!" Minako said, waved good-bye and ran off.   
Of course I turned red then, I always blush for the littlest reasons. I couldn't wait to meet this Prince Endyimon...  
  
I checked myself in the mirror one more time. I was wearing my usual white silk dress, yet I added something. I was wearing a bra. I started to grow just last year, which is pretty late. All the other 5 senshis started when they were 10, all except Makato and Micharu who claim to start when they were 8. I don't know about Pluto and Haruka. I think I am the flattest compare to all the other princesses, thinking of it made me blush.  
  
As I walk down the hall, all the royal guards looked my way, made me blush. I felt pretty, and hoped Prince Endyimon would think so too. I continued walking till I got to the main door to the party. I held my breath as the door opened for me.   
Music rang in my ears, the whole room was filled with lovely music. I felt like I was in a dream. I slowly walk towards my mother.   
"Serena" My mother smiled. "Come here dear, I would like you to meet King and Queen Endyimon. King Endyimon, this is my daughter Princess Serena".   
I smiled and did a curtsy as I had been taught.   
King Endyimon is a handsome man, probably in his 40's or something. Queen Endyimon is a beautiful lady, maybe in her late 20's. They both look like sisters and brother than husband and wife. Of course, I did not say this out loud.   
Kind Endyimon has dark hair and dark eyes. Queen Endyimon has the darkest purple hair ever, it could be mistaken for black. Her deep blue eyes were sad looking, they don't look pleasant when she turns them to my mother. I wonder why, my mother is very lovable.  
"Oh there you are! Endyimon! Get over here and greet Princess Serena" said Queen Endyimon. Her pretty face suddenly turned cold as she snapped at him. There stood before me was the most best-looking prince I've ever seen. He has his mothers hair color and eye color, yet he looks like a younger version of his father.   
Prince Endyimon, my future husband....*sigh*  
"Happy Birth-"   
"ENDYIMON! You do not say that! This isn't earth you know, HB is not polite to say to a royal princess" Queen Endyimon shouted. My mother smiled sadly. Endyimon turn to me again and said:   
"Merry Future Life Princess".  
I blushed into an even deeper shade of pink. We smiled at each other.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you Serenity. Princess". King Endyimon bowed and all three of them left. Prince and I exchanged looks, a sweet sad look...  
  
I met a few other people, my aunt Aphrodite, Zeus, Apollo and some others. I greeted my friends.  
My mother and I stood side by side laughing and talking with people. Suddenly, my mother gasp. She stopped smiling and her mouth formed a line, she looked worried.   
"Mother? What's wrong?" I ask. Of course I can sense her fear, I turn to where she was looking and saw a HUGE man, a lovely lady and a short guy probably my age.  
"Hello King and Queen Vegeta". My mother smiled, yet I can tell the smile was fake.  
"Now don't look so surprised Serenity! How could I miss a party like this?" the man cried than laughed loudly, so loud that it embarrassed me. He was very large, with black spiked hair. Could he really be a king?  
"Queen Vegeta" my mother's face turn warm like her old self again as she held Queen Vegeta's hand.   
"Hello Serenity, long time no see. You are still young and beautiful shining like diamond" said Queen Vegeta. The lady was also beautiful, her night black hair and dark eyes were just like Rei's mother's.  
"Vegeta, what do you say?" Queen Vegeta looks at his son. I look too. Vegeta? Prince? Prince are supposed to be gentle and handsome. This guy had big muscles like his dad, mean eyes and hard look. He gives me the creeps. He looks at me without any interest and narrowed his left eyebrow. How rude.  
"Come on son! Admit that she's a real looker!" King Vegeta roared with laughter at his own comment. I blushed. Vegeta smiled, a mean evil smile.   
"Hey" was all he replied.   
"You must excuse him Serenity..." Queen Vegeta looks down, my mother smiled like she understood. Something I don't...  
"Why don't we leave the kids alone for a while Vegtena? And catch up on old times..." my mother is leaving me with HIM?! Bewailed, I looked at Vegeta in fright. King Vegeta disappeared to the food court. Vegeta and I just stared at each other. Finally, I try to start a conversation.  
"So um...do...you...have...any...um...powers?"   
How stupid of me!! Gosh he makes me feel uncomfortable. Vegeta looks at me and smiled a smile that seems to be mocking me.   
"Well, girl, put it this way, I can blast your whole damn palace if I wanted too" he said than laughed a mean evil laugh. I believed him, I can feel his power and it is very strong.   
"MOMMY!" I cried and ran off. I could still hear Vegeta laughing.  
  
"Kings and Queens of all planets. As you know, today is my daughter Serena's 14 year on the moon. For the next 6 years, she will be searching for a husband, till she's 20, she will be crowned Queen of the moon" my mothers speech was beautifully said.   
Everyone cheered for me.   
I smiled and wave at the guests. I smiled at Minako, Rei, Makato, Ami, and all the other Princess Planets. I especially smiled at Endyimon. I smiled at all the happy faces of my people and friends, I smiled at...Vegeta?  
Vegeta didn't look like himself. He was staring at me, he had an odd soft look on his face. He looked sad and longing. I stared back at him. Soon he noticed and had the hard mean look back on. I can't stop thinking about him now...is there a softer and friendlier side of Vegeta? Could we ever become friends?  



	2. Friend or Foe?

Perfect Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is destined to  
be with Darien  
BUT  
What if another prince can along?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 2 **

_Usagi_

  
I was running. Splashing through water and laughing on the moon. I spot Prince Endyimon and we embraced. We both laughed, for no reason. I buried my face on his strong chest. I felt safe, so very safe. I wanted to kiss him. I lift my face toward his, with my eyes closed, we kissed. So sweet. So warm. I opened my eyes, I just kissed Vegeta...  
  
I woke up with cold sweat. What just happen? What in the moon did the dream mean? I kissed Vegeta and enjoyed it?! NEVER! He is nothing but all rude, mean and...and everything but prince charming! I slowing lay back and just let my head hit the feathered pillow. Vegeta's face came to my mind again.  
  
"Serena, are you feeling all right? You look pale my dear..." my mother said and stared at me. I guess I was a little pale and shaky.   
Which princess wouldn't be if you dream of kissing Vegeta and enjoyed it!! YUCK!!   
"Mother, when will we visit earth again?" I ask.   
My mother smiled and replied, "do you miss Prince Endyimon already?".   
I blushed.   
"Don't worry Serena, you will get to see your Endyimon. But not today I'm afraid. Queen Vegeta and her son is coming over today for dinner. Isn't that nice?".  
Nice? What a nightmare...  
But I smiled and nodded just like what I was taught to do. Always mind mother.  
  
It was so embarrassing seeing Vegeta again. The dinner went on mostly in silence unless you count my mother and Queen Vegeta talking about things on earth that I've never heard about.   
I was mortified the way that Vegeta ate and how much he ate. Mother seemed to ignore this but I was disgusted. He ate enough for my breakfast, lunch, dinner and snacks lasting for two days!  
But than looking at his muscles I could see why he needed the food. He certainly does fit the description 'warrior'...  
"What are you starring at?!" he growled.  
I came back to reality. The way he said it, it was so cold and harsh.  
I burst into tears. I couldn't help it, no one has ever snapped at me!  
"Vegeta!" Queen Vegeta scowled at her son. He kept his mean glare at me.  
"Serena..." mother said calmly, "it's was not polite to stare".  
"I-I apo- apologize m- mother-"   
"Not to me dear, Vegeta"  
For once I disagree with my mother. Why should I apologize when he was the one being so mean?  
"I a-apologize P-Prince V-Vegeta..."   
I looked at him, he was still glaring so I quickly looked down.  
"It was not Serena's fault Serenity! Vegeta! Apologized to the Princess" Queen Vegeta plead.  
Vegeta's face expression did not change and I knew he was not going to apologize.  
"May I please be excused mother?" I had lost my appetite.  
  
Oh that rude RUDE RRUUUDDDEE VEGETA! I am so mad that I could slap him. He can't be a prince! I somehow could sense a strong bond between my mother and Queen Vegeta.  
Their family name is very strange. My name is Usagi, which means Bunny. People mostly call me Bunny of the moon. Mother and told me that my earth name is Serena. I love that name for it seems kind of similar to my mother's name. Mother's name is Serenity, which means 'Moon'.  
My grandmother, whom I never met, name is Charon. She is now somewhere ruling another moon near Pluto.  
Getting tired now, I took a quick shower and change into my night gown.  
I do wonder about the Vegeta family. 'King Vegeta, Queen Vegeta, Prince Vegeta all live in the planet Vegeta?' it humors me for it so obvious the name Vegeta runs in the family...  
"You must not enter the princess chamber" I heard the guards voice.  
"You think I want to come here? The damn Queen made me!"  
Of course the second voice belongs to Vegeta. I heard him cuss a few times and the words stung my ears.  
"It's OK" I called out, "he may enter"  
The door opens and Vegeta came into my room. He looked around, from the look of his face I knew he was impress with the silk curtains and the golden mirrors and all the jewelry's around.  
For once I felt proud of my room. My bed is made out of pure moon stones and everything on it was made out of silk.  
He glaze slowly came to me and we just looked at each other for a while.  
Soon, I remember I was in my night gown, it was also made out of pure silk which is kind-of see through. Also my bra and underwear was silk too.   
I blushed and quickly pull the covers to my chest.  
He slowly turned red too. Vegeta looks kind of cute when he blush.  
"Yes?" I ask, trying to break the silence.  
"I-I...want to ah...say...that ah...what happen at dinner shouldn't have happen" he stumbled and wouldn't look at me. "I was my fault as much as yours, so...night...."   
He slammed the door which cause the whole room to shake. The door is 35 feet tall made out of gold, silver and moon stones. He closed it as if it was made out of plastic.   
I sigh and lay back down. I guess that was the closest apology I'll get from someone like Vegeta.  
I closed my eyes and this time, didn't worry about dreaming of Vegeta. I didn't really mind.  



	3. Training with the enemy

Perfect Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is destined to  
be with Darien  
BUT  
What if another prince can along?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 3 **

  
_Usagi_

With angel wings that stretch out 3 feet, I was flying.  
Laughing and full of excitement I flew higher and faster. I was on earth. I saw trees, flowers and clouds. Something that the moon will never have. I could feel Endyimon's presence. I flew downwards.  
"Prince Endyimon!" I cried out. I waved above him.  
He wave back, smiling warmly at me. Everything was perfect...  
But something was wrong, I couldn't control my wings anymore.   
Panicking, I cried out:  
"Endyimon! Help! S-something is w-wrong! I-I c-can't seem to-"  
My whole body shook and I could see fear in Endyimon's eyes. He can't do anything, he can't fly and I'm too high for him to reach.   
Suddenly, my wings took me high into the sky. So high that I can't see Endyimon nor anything else below me.   
Without any warning, my wings disappeared.  
If I was on the moon, I would be floating and slowly coming to a landing. But Earth's gravity pulled me down, down and down.  
Screaming with fright I yelled for Endyimon.  
Someone caught me. "Endyimon?"   
Maybe he somehow grew wings too!  
I faced my savior, it was Vegeta.  
  
Why did I dream about Vegeta two days in a row? It must have been the fight we got in. Dressed quickly I went to the dinning room. My mother was already there.   
"Good Day mother" I said and took my seat.  
"Good Day Serena" my mother said.  
"So what are today's plan?"  
"Well," mother looks at me with a blank expression, "Queen Vegeta wants you and Prince Vegeta to train together"  
I nearly choked on my Silver Milk Tea. I knew the other princesses are training to be soldiers, but I wasn't ready yet! The thought of killing and throwing powers frightens me, but training with Vegeta?! The last person on the moon to be nice and understanding!  
"Mother...I...I don't know..."  
"Serena, you must not judge Vegeta by his outside. He is just like any other prince. Strong, full of pride, but don't let the bad side of him get to you. He is a very charming man that can be kind"  
I looked away from mother. For once she is wrong. Vegeta is so cold and cruel. he can never be nice.  
"Serena, please. Just for a week" my mother plead.  
I nodded. Just to make her happy.  
"Starting tomorrow. Wake up early my dear, 5:00 Sun time".

  
  
  
_Vegeta_

Training a pathetic, spoiled, weak princess that will probably cry if she broke a nail.  
Fools. All of them. All woman are weak little fools. Just not mother. Mother is something else. And Serenity. There is something about Queen Serenity.  
But that moon cry baby. She's just stupid. Don't know why I am bothering to waste my time on her. But for mother's sake, I will.  
  
I entered her room with no problem, the guards knew my powers and didn't bother me. Who ever is sleeping on that bed is beautiful-   
Mentally slapping myself I walk towards her.   
Great. The Moon brat wanted her beauty sleep. Didn't even remember about the training.  
I sat on the side of her bed. Shook her gently, when she didn't awake. I shook her harder. She still lay sleeping. Damn this girl, if she keeps sleeping then I'll blast her a wake.  
Frustrated, I ripped away the covers only to reveal the same silk night gown as I have seen her wear the night before. I could see a perfect outline of her body. Also her bra and underwear showing through the gown. I smirked as she began to stir. I'll teach her not to wake up the first time.  


  
_Usagi_

  
I felt something strong grabbing my stomach and tickling me. Bursting into laughter I rolled and fell to the floor with a thump.  
Smiling, I face the person. It was Vegeta. Oh my gosh! The training was supposed to start today! I forgot!  
"I'm sorry. I must have over slept-"  
"I didn't expect you to wake up. A princess must have her *beauty sleep*" he said with a smirk.  
How rude! I could feel the angry raising.   
"Oh you! You! Monster! I am not going to train with you!" I screamed. Oh how I hated him.  
He stared at me for a moment in thought. Then he leaned towards me and whispered:  
"If you don't get up right now I am going to pick you up and carry you out in the freezing hallways with you wearing that."   
Suddenly remembering what I'm wearing. The see-through night gown. I quickly got back to my bed and hid myself under the covers.  
"GET OUT!" I screamed at him again.  
I heard him laugh than the door shut.  



	4. Endymion or Vegeta

Perfect Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is destined to  
be with Darien  
BUT  
What if another prince can along?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 5 **  
  
_Usagi_

  
  
The party would have been perfect, if only Vegeta had never showed up!   
We keep on running out of food because of King Vegeta.   
After that talk with Vegeta, I walk back towards my friends. Princess Rei had over heard the whole thing. She was staring at Vegeta, with admiration in her eyes. Good. I hope they get marry and move to another universe -oh! How wicked Vegeta has made me! I do hope Rei has her eyes on Vegeta for I began to sense she has a crush on Prince Endyimon. My Endyimon! Well...not really mine.   
  
I could hear the slow dancing music had begun. My first dance with Endyimon! I quickly ran as fast as I could with my high heels to the ball room. What do I see? Endyimon and Princess Mars! Rei!   
I could feel hot tears burning in my eye. How dare he betray me? Oh! They do look beautiful together...like a couple...  
"I see that pretty boy has his eye on someone else"   
I quickly spun around and came face to face with Vegeta.  
I bit my lips and did not say anything.  
"Since you are just standing there looking so weak and pitiful I decided I will do you a favor and dance with you" he said bowed, offering his hand. He eyes were glowing as if he is begging. I guess it's just the light. He actually look as charming and handsome as any prince. Till he lift his head up and gave me one of his mean mocking smile.  
"Well girl, are you dancing or not? I'm not bending like this forever!"  
The anger I always felt for him came again. I would never dance with him! Not after what he has done to me! But I also want to make Endyimon jealous... Taking his hand we walk to the dance floor.  
  
Surprisingly, Vegeta was a great dancer. He was as graceful as any prince. We past by Endyimon and Rei. Endyimon looked at us with huge eyes. He looked so silly that I couldn't help but giggle. Vegeta looked at me and narrowed his left eye brow. That made me giggle even harder. Slowly, Vegeta smiled.  
  
Rei was staring at us. Unlike Endyimon, she smiled at me and gave me a thumb up. On earth, that would mean "Good Job".  
Oh no! What if Rei thought Vegeta and I were together? Than she'll tell Endyimon... than Endyimon will never talk to me again!  
I bit my lips to keep from crying. Forget Endyimon!  
"So Prince Vegeta. How many balls have you ever been to?"  
"Not many"  
"How could you and your father manage to eat so much? What do you think of Rei? Can you believe how low cut Makato's dress is? When are we going to start our training-"  
"Damn girl just shut up!".  
There. We are even. I manage to make him as angry as he had to me. Laughing softly I rest my head on his chest. 


	5. Loving Hate

Perfect Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is destined to  
be with Darien  
BUT  
What if another prince can along?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 4 **

_Usagi_

  
How could that...that man just barge into my room while I'm sleeping?! How rude! Rude Rude RUDE! Now I'm suppose to train with him? NEVER! I don't care what mother has planned for me but I'm going to talk to her about changing the plans.  
I walk to breakfast with an angry look.  
"Honey, is something wrong?" Mother ask with concerned.  
"Mother, I cannot train with Prince Vegeta" I said firmly.  
She does not seem surprised at my comment. Of course not, mother knows everything and could sense my feelings.  
"Serena" she sighed. "I understand Vegeta is not someone whom you are use to getting along with. But meeting someone new and different will not hurt. Vegeta is very, different. In a good way. Please darling, just give him a chance".  
I know there is more to what Mother is trying to say, yet mother knows to be careful and not to revile the future. I bit my lips to keep myself from crying and just nodded.  
"Lets try again tomorrow ok? Same time" said mother and we continued breakfast.  


  
_Vegeta_  


Damn that girl. She must have cried to her mother. Mother Vegeta is frowning at me.  
"Vegeta, why did you scare the princess like that?"  
Screw that girl.  
"Hell, I didn't do anything! Is her own fault for not waking up and...oh that little damn..." I mumbled and cussed under my breath.  
"Vegeta..." mother looked at me with painful eyes. Damn, guilt was all over me. How does this woman can make me feel so damn bad?  
"There you are woman!" cried father. He walks in with a red face and a goofy smile, "Queen Serenity is having another party! Ha! I swear that woman has the time to spare. Ha! And get this woman, it's just a party with no reason! We are going woman, there will be free food!". He than roared with laughter at his own comment.  
"Vegeta. Please try to be nice to the princess-"  
"I am not going" I said with my arms crossed.  
"Vegeta, you know how rude that is-"  
"And also son! You are missing out on so much free food!" King Vegeta laughed at his own comment again.   
"All right already! I'll go to the damn party!"  


  
_Usagi_

  
  
Brushing my hair 100 strokes as I've been taught. My cheeks were rosy red from excitement. Quickly putting on a moonstone right I walk out to the ball.  
  
"Hey! Princess! Looking good!" Princess Jupiter and all the others went on and on about how beautiful I looked. I wish they wouldn't do that, it's just making me blush harder.  
"Hey everyone. Prince Earth is here" Princess Jupiter said and pointed, something I have learned not to ever do.  
Prince Endyimon stood 5 yards away.  
I blush at the sight of him. My smile quickly faded when I saw he was talking to Vegeta. There is just something about Vegeta that makes Prince Endyimon look...puny...compare to him. Oh! What in the moon am I talking about?   
I could tell Prince Endyimon was uncomfortable and trying to be nice.   
"Serena, what are you waiting for? Greet the princes" said mother.  
I slowly walk towards them.  
"Prince Endyimon" I held out my hands for him to kiss.  
He kisses it and I blushed. How romantic...until I see Vegeta smirking. Oh that man just makes me feel foolish!  
"Pardon me princess. Save the first dance for me?" Prince Endyimon excuses himself.  
I face Vegeta.  
"Don't think for a minute I am kissing your hands. I'm not your little prince charming" he said and narrowed his left eyes brow.  
"Ohh...you...!!! ER!! Than don't think or a minute that I will allow you to kiss my hands! Not all the germs on the moon-no! In the whole galaxy can be as disgusting as your lips!! Y-You...JERK!"   
I am glad mother near enough to hear me. She would have been horrified. Vegeta, not a bit hurt by my words, started laughing!! Laughing!  
"Oh...I hate you!" I turn away stomping my feet. I could still hear Vegeta laughing.  



	6. A warning

Perfect Fate

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is destined to  
be with Darien  
BUT  
What if another prince can along?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 6 **

  
  
_Usagi_

  
  
Fire was all around me. I hear two men yelling.  
"FREEZA HAS ATTACKED!"  
Smoke filled the air, it was hard to breathe.  
'Where am I?'  
People were running everywhere.   
"Please stop! Hello?"  
I panic. But than a young man stopped. "Run miss! Freeza is here!".  
He pulled me forward to run with him. I protest. "Please! Stop! I have to know where I am!"  
I knew wherever I am, this planet is doom. The young man looked at me strangely.  
"Why miss, you are on the planet Vegeta"  
  
I woke up breathing heavily. Buried my face in my hands. What did the dream mean? Who is Freeza? Lying back on my pillow, I fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Waking up feeling ever so tired. I stumbled over a chair and reached for my brush. I gasp. I have... things under my eyes! What were they called? Bags?  
Moaning, I walked to the dinning room.   
What I saw made me gasp again, mother had...bags under her eyes! Mother must have had a bad dream too. Which is worst because most of mothers dream is most likely to come true. Mother have always had the power to see the future.   
"Mother?". Should I tell her about my dream?  
"Yes Serena?"  
I decided not to.  
"Oh Serena, you will have to have dinner without me. I must go to Vegeta and warn-" Mother stops suddenly as if she already said too much. "To have a talk with Queen Vegeta..."  
I bit my lips to keep myself from talking. Usually a princess would get the power of prediction when she is 16. I just happens to get mine early. I know mother sense this. I also know she is unpleased. Oh mother, she just wants to protect me from the cruel world.  


  
_Vegeta_

  
  
Queen Serenity came over. Father, Mother and Queen Serenity talked, not wanting me to hear what they were talking about. I'm not stupid. I know about Freeza. Freeza is no threat to us, we can get him and kill him off easily. So why the hell is everyone worried about?  
The whispering stopped and I heard Serenity say, "let us go to the moon. We can talk there".   
Oh great. I'll have to see the moon brat again. She's probably still crying over her little prince Endyimoon I mean, mon. Who cares.

  
_Usagi_

  
  
The Vegeta's are here! Smiling and....blushing, I ran to greet them.  
"Welcome King Vegeta and Queen Vegeta" I did my little curtsey. Prince Vegeta smirked but I ignored him. Mother waited for me to held out my hand for Prince Vegeta to kiss. Like I would.  
"Come on Princess! My son doesn't bite! Only pretty things like you!" said King Vegeta, than he   
laughed *very* loudly.  
Vegeta turned red. I laugh with King Vegeta. Smiling sweetly at Vegeta I held out my hand. Vegeta glared at me and placed a small kiss on it. Gosh. I have been kissed by many prince on my hand yet, I felt like Vegeta has send fire through out my body. But I have been kissed there many times! What makes Vegeta so special and exciting? My thoughts were ruin when I heard King Vegeta let out another one of his *loud* laugh. *Sigh*.  
  



	7. Kiss so sweet

Perfect Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is destined to  
be with Darien  
BUT  
What if another prince can along?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 7 **  
  


Usagi

King Vegeta, Queen Vegeta and my mother talked in private. Vegeta and I sat in the dinning hall because they didn't want Vegeta and I to hear what they are discussing about. I never felt so happy before, why?  
"Stop smiling like an idiot girl, you look like you missed me"  
Why how dare he-  
"OF COURSE I DON'T MISS YOU!" I screamed. My voice echoed throughout the hall and I stood in horror as I realize, now the whole moon probably heard me. Vegeta smirked and laughed. Oh how much I hate him and lov- I mean, I hate him! I bit my lips and said no more. Instead, I find myself blushing. What is happening to me?  
"So um. Vegeta. Will we- ah- ever began my training?"  
He looks at me and raised an eye brow. "You don't need any training girl. You are strong".  
What? Did Vegeta just said something about me that even I did not know?  
When he saw my surprise look, he quickly added, "That is only because you are the daughter of Serenity. Your strength is inside you, even I have a hard time believing you can be strong underneath that weak looking body of yours".  
Why? Why does he always have to be so mean? Why does he hate me so?

I ran to my room. The guards opened the heavy door quickly to allow me to enter. I turned around to tell them to shut it until I came face to face with Vegeta. With all my strength I slapped him, hard.

I was stunned at what I did. Mother would just faint if she finds out! I looked at him to apologize-  
he has that mean smirk on his face!!! I raised my hand to slap him again- he grabbed it roughly and threw me on the bed. How dare he! I gasp in horror as he jumped on the bed, we both are breathing heard. Dear moon! Is he going to rape me?  
He lend forward and kissed me roughly on the lips. His tongue slipping into my mouth and-  
Oh no! Why am I enjoying this? My mind tells me to kick him where it hurts yet my body responded with eager. He was the first to pull away. He laughed cruelly.  
"So I guess the princess isn't so innocent after all huh?"  
"How dare you kiss me?! And in such a disgusting manner-"  
Before I get to finish, he lend forward again and kissed me lightly on the cheek.  
"Is that better?" he ask, in such a soft tone.  
No, I couldn't even feel his lips- wait a minute! I should be glad that I have not felt it! Oh...I am so confused. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, a thrill over came my body.  
NO! STOP! I HATE THIS GUY! What am I doing allowing him to kiss me?! Twice!  
"G-get out!" I stumbled. Dear moon goddess please help me! I sounded so foolish! The tone I use sounded like I was begging him to kiss me again! Feeling stupid, I blushed.  
He laughed, but this laugh was different from his mocking ones. This one was deep and throaty. Gosh it sounded so nice- AH! There I go again! I took a deep breath and wipe my mouth to prove I did not enjoy the kiss. He says nothing. He just slowly walked out of the room and closed the door softy. He looked....hurt.

  
  
Authors note: hello minna!!! i want to say thank you for reading my fanfic!!!   
To read my other crossover fanfics, just e-mail me! This fanfic was written for TSmith3906. For the next chapter, e-mail me! I have decided not to write about any training. I am really not good at writing on fighting.  



	8. Vegeta is engaged

Perfect Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is destined to  
be with Darien  
BUT  
What if another prince can along?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 8 **  


Vegeta

Stupid girl. Who cares about her.  
"SON!" father came running, I could tell he is drunk because his face is as red as the sun. "It's high time we find you a bride -burp- and soon you will rule this kingdom-"   
He fainted, probably too much beer, before he finished his sentence.  
-roll eyes-  
"Vegeta..." of course mother will be sober enough to talk. I faced her without answering.  
"Vegeta, I would like you to meet Maylina. Princess from another galaxy. She and her parents have traveled far to meet you" mother's smile was fake. I can tell that something is wrong.  
"Meeting another weak princess? What are you up to mother" I said and crossed my arms.  
"Well...you see-" mother licked her lips nervously, "you do not have to spend any more time with the moon princess. We have found you a bride, she is very beautiful and-"  
"Vegitina! Dear!" cried a woman with heavily make-up wearing a very reveling dress reached for my mother. "Oh my gosh, like, my daughter like, just like, like your son when she, like, heard like-"  
Dear lord! She better not be the woman mother wants me to marry. This woman is older than father!  
"Oh my like, isn't he like, a handsome young man! Oh my, I like, like your like coolie likeo hair!"  
I am trying hard not to blast her ugly face back to her own galaxy.  
"I am like, Maytina and this is Maylina, my beautiful daughter"  
A pretty girl comes out shyly. My gosh! She must be...12 at the most! I stared at her chest, she is still as flat as the marble floor. Though she is pretty compare to others, she is as plain as dirt compare to Usagi. Her hair is brownish-blond and her eye is dull gray. She started giggling when she noticed me staring. I turned away with disgust.

Usagi

"Mother. You must banish Vegeta from the moon. H-he raped me!" I cried. I am determined that Vegeta will be punished for kissing me!  
"Dear, he didn't rape you. But what happened anyway?" mother ask calmly.  
"He did too! Princess Mercury told me that rape is when a person is violated against her own will and Vegeta kissed me without my permissi-"  
Mother smiled weakly. "Usagi, how innocent you are. There is far more to rape than just a kiss".   
I can't imagine what can be more horrible than kissing Vegeta! OH! I know! Marrying him! Yuck.  
"I feel sorry to the princess that will marry Vegeta" I said. I crossed my arms and frowned.  
"Well Princess" said Queen Vegeta, she walks towards us. "Than feel sorry for Princess Maylina. Vegeta's fiancé"  
It was as though I am on earth and it stops turning. My heart breaks and shatters into a million pieces.


	9. Love is only for fools

Perfect Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is destined to  
be with Darien  
BUT  
What if another prince can along?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 9 **  


Vegeta

Damn, the girl looks like her mother just died. "What the hell is wrong with you girl? Did your pretty Endymion just married that Mars girl?".  
She smiles at me sadly with those blue eyes filled with tears.

Usagi

Dinner was a horror. It was very uncomfortable. Afterwards mother and Queen Vegeta had another one their private talk. Vegeta looks at me and towards to my room. I know that means he wants me to follow him.  
Once the guards sees him they moved out of the way quickly. I sat on the silky bed while he garbs my 178 pound pure silver chair and sat in front of me.  
"You probably don't care about anything but your nails but I am going to tell you this whether you want to hear it or not " he said sternly.   
What?! Me? Only caring about my nails? I wanted to slap him right there and then!  
"It's not like my mother to marry me off so soon" I said sadly. "My mother always wanted me to have a romantic relationship with a prince-"  
"I don't give a damn! To hell with all that stupid love stuff! We are talking about our planet!"  
"You don't believe in love?!" I shouted.   
He looks at me strangely and crossed his arms. "Love is only for fools".

I don't know why I fled and cried after he said that. Somewhere in my heart I did care for him. I wanted to believe he kissed me and meant it. I ran to the balcony. Bitter tears, I could taste them. Why am I crying like this? What in the moon made me even think that man had any heart to love? I hate him. Hate him. For... making me feel like this. I sob for a few more painful minutes. Hating myself for falling so foolishly in love.

_Vegeta_

I stand behind her and watched her cry. The stars shines on her. Something keeps me back from telling her how sorry I am. My pride. I stood helplessly and silently. It kills me to see her cry, her slender body shakes as she sob. I touch her right shoulder. Her sobbing stops and she looks at me with those blue eyes.

_Usagi_

He looks like a knight ready to save a princess under the moonlight. The kiss, my first kiss. It was nothing to him.  
I gasp as he pulls me towards him. My face was shoved against his chest. He just holds me for the rest of the night.

* * * * *

_Usagi_

A lot of things has happened after that night. We are now friends. Well... maybe a little more.   
We will take long walks to the moon garden. We would talk till dawn. Vegeta is a great listener. I felt I could tell him anything. If I had a problem, I would cry and he would hold me till I felt I would die happily in his arms. Vegeta is more open to me now. He would tell me things about himself more and more till I was sure I am in his personal life. Our date always ends with a kiss.  
I now have a new view of Prince Endymion. He is like a brother to me. I heard he is courting Princess Mars. I am very happy for them both.

_-The Talk-_

"Vegeta walks around with a smile on his face all the time now. I haven't seen his smile like that since he was three" said Queen Vegeta.  
Serenity looks at the floor sadly. "You know what we have to do Vegitina-"  
"No... Serenity! Please! This is the only time Vegeta is happy! I know we have to think about your daughter but... Is there any other way?" Queen Vegeta plead. Tears streams down her face for she knows the answer.  
Serenity cries too. Silver tears came down her beautiful face. "We'll give them some more time".

_Serenity_

It has been many moons since my daughter and Prince Vegeta has been courting. The end is coming soon and I know what I have to do. It kills me to know I must ruin my daughters happiness.

--------------------------------

  
Aphrodite hands Serenity the potion. "Serenity. Are you sure about this?"  
Serenity takes it and held it against her heart. She nods.  
Aphrodite, the queen of Venus and the goddess of love. "Pour this on her bed while she is asleep. The next morning, she will forget everything and her memory only goes back to the day before her 14th birthday"  
Serenity held the potion up. "Will this also make her forget Prince Vegeta?"  
Aphrodite nodded.

_Serenity_

  
I watched as Usagi and Prince Vegeta embrace and kiss. Vegeta walks her back to the moon palace.  
  
Usagi is asleep when I entered her room. My only daughter. I opened the bottle and began to pour.  
"Oh Vegeta...." Usagi whispers.  
Thinking she was awake I put the potion down. She was sleep talking. She continues to confess her love for him and I knew I couldn't do it. Maybe some other day.

_Vegeta_

Something is happening to our planet. Freeza wants to take it over and my father cannot stop him.  
Mother comes running towards me. "Vegeta! We must go! Your father has already gotten a ship. We are leaving tomorrow-"  
Tomorrow? I cannot leave Usagi behind! I will ask her to come with me!  
"Wait mother. I will be back" I said and quickly run off.  
"Vegeta!!! NO!" I hear mother scream behind me.

_Usagi_

I see Vegeta running towards me. I smiles and blush. I dress in blue silk that matches my eyes today just for him because he always commented how much he likes my eye color. I stopped smiling when I noticed he looked mad and worried.  
I ran towards him as fast as I could, not caring I will ruin my dress. "Vegeta?"  


_Vegeta_

"Usagi!" I grabbed her and hugged her hard. Than remembering how fragile she was I let her go. Her blue eyes was full of worry. She does care.  
"Oh Vegeta. What's wrong?" she ask with concern.  
"Usagi. My planet is in danger and I have to go"  
Usagi gasp and grabbed my arm. "No! You can't leave me here!"  
I smiled and pulled her close again. Slowly stroking her silkily hair. "Of course I won't my princess. That's why I'm here. I want to ask you to join me. Will you? We could get marry and-"  
She cuts me off by kissing me hard. It took me by surprise.  
"Oh Vegeta! Marriage? I've always dreamed about this!"  
We kissed again and I said something I was keeping in my heart for so long. "I love you".  
"I love you too" she whispers. "I will go packing right now. Wait for me at the moon garden!"  
"At dawn" I said and we embraced again. "I won't leave without you" I promised.


	10. Betrayed by the moon

Perfect Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is destined to  
be with Darien  
BUT  
What if another prince can along?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 10 **  


_Serenity_

Usagi burst through the door.  
Usagi and Vegeta usually court till dawn. Something must be wrong.   
"Back so soon my dear?"  
"Oh yes mother" she said and fled to her room.  
I knew today will be the day. I talked to Vegitina and she said she'll make sure Prince Vegeta understand.  
I cried just before I poured the memory loose potion.

_Usagi_

A man about my height stands before me. He shouts my name and reaches for me. He had spiked black hair and lots of muscles. I couldn't make out what he was saying. A strange green man appeared behind the other stranger.  
"Behind you!" I screamed to warn him. Everything blew up.

I woke with cold sweat. Who was that man?  
Than remembering today was my 14th birthday, I felt better.

_Vegeta_

A servant stops me. "The queen needs you!"  
"Tell her I'll meet her on the ship" I said. I pushes him aside and flew to get Usagi.  
I've waited for three hours. She did not come. I panicked. What if she's hurt?  
I ran to the moon palace.

_Queen __Vegeta_

"My son? Where is he?" I cried when the servant came back by himself.  
"He went to the moon your majesty".  
"My son! My poor boy...."  
How would he know Usagi lost her memory? He would think she left him! Oh my poor son.

_Vegeta_

There was a party going on. I understood now. She couldn't leave the party and worry the queen.  
I lend on the window and looked for her.  
She and pretty boy Endyimon are dancing. Then.... they kissed.  
I never felt so angry in my life. I'll him! I'll kill both of them! I created an energy ball. I will blast this whole damn moon to hell!  
Queen Serenity saw me and gasp. I hesitated because of her. She quickly pointed her moon wand at me and a blast of energy hit me on the chest. I could taste blood in my mouth. Everyone came outside to see what was going on. I glared at Usagi. She gasp and held on to Endyimon.   
"Who is that horrible man?" I heard her say. How could she? How could she pretends she doesn't know me?

I fled from there. And wished them all to hell.

_Usagi_

"Who was that mother?" I ask.  
"Someone you wouldn't know my love" she answered and walked away.  
I walk back to Endyimon and noticed Princess Mars glaring at me as hateful as that stranger had.  
I tried smiling at her but she turns and walk away.

------------------------------

  
Usagi didn't know she stole Princess Mars love away. She didn't know Princess Mars loved him with all her heart. And she didn't know Princess Mars will hate her for this in this life and the next.

------------------------------

_Vegeta_

Everywhere there was fire. I see a ship ahead and ran towards it.  
I saw father going in it and yelled for him. He gasp when he saw me. "My son! You are still alive? But how... weren't you with your mother?"  
"Mother? What's wrong with mother?" I demand.  
For once my father looked defeated. "Your mother's ship was shot down by Freeza".  
In one day I have lost so much.  


My people. My planet. All gone before my eyes. Whatever love I had inside me was lost on that day. A while later, I heard the moon was destroyed. I was upset for a minute but remembering Usagi's betrayal I was glad. Too bad it wasn't me that destroyed it. From what I heard, Usagi and her people went to earth. Only Serenity didn't live. It wasn't fair. My planet suffered so much. They only lost their queen!

From that day on I vowed never to love again. I will feel nothing but bitterness. I will erase Usagi from my mind leaving nothing but hatred for all females. I, Vegeta, prince of all Saiyjins, will get revenge for my people. No planet will should survive and I will make sure of it. Starting with earth.

**The End? **

**  
**Check out the sequel: Crossing Fate  
Website: Http://www.geocities.com/vegetaserenfate


	11. FAQ

_Questions_  


**Q:** **After Queen Serenity slipped Usagi that potion when she was asleep, how did the queen get Endymion to go along??**  
**A: ** Endymion only met Vegeta once at that party thing also after Queen Serenity used her wand at Vegeta he was a bit bloody and dirty so Endymion didn't even recognized him. Queen Serenity didn't do anything to Endymion, for further info check question #2.

**Q: If he was already going with Raye when Serenity did this, then why did Endymion suddenly just drop Raye to be with Usagi?**  
**A: ** I admit I don't like Mamoru so I'm not going to make him perfect. He of course would go after the more richer, prettier and powerful one. Once he saw Usagi was blushing at him and stuff he swept her off her feet.

**Q: Did Serenity do something to him to make whatever Endymion's feelings for Raye be turned into feelings for Usagi or did Endymion never love Raye to begin with?**  
**A:** Put it this way... He's a player. Just kidding! Rei is just his second choice. He _likes_ both. But Vegeta _love_ Usagi!!!

**Q: okay why the FUCK did the queen give her the potion**  
**A:** While Freeza is attacking the planet Vegeta, Queen Beryl is planning to attack the moon. If Usagi and Vegeta are together, that might make Freeza and Beryl team up then it'll be the end of the universe. So by separating the two, only two planets are sacrificed. But there is even a deeper reason which can be found on: _Crossing Fate_

**Q: What is the mother's (Endymion) real name?**  
**A: ** The manga and anime never said so I just call her Rea which means 'earth'.

**Q: Are you going to make a sequel?**  
**A: ** I'm working on it. There will be many.

**Q: Can you puhlease upload the sequel on FF.Net?**  
**A:** I will. But I update my website more though.

**Q: why couldn't Serena and Vegeta stay together. you should have given some explanation.**  
**A: **It's that Freeza and Beryl thing. But there is many reasons which will be reveled in the sequels. They do make sense! Well.. at least to me ^.^  
  



End file.
